


Special Delivery

by FantasyEX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Incest Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionThe Niijimas get a strange package in the mail, but before Sae can open it up, Makoto quickly snatches it away, promising to explain later...
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Special Delivery

“Are you _sure_ this is for me?”   
  
Sae raised an eyebrow, cocking her head as she handed the delivery person’s clipboard back. The man, already making his way back to his box-filled truck, turned briefly in exasperation to tell her to confirm the address herself. Sae turned the very plain, very unassuming brown box over in her hands, double-checking the shipping label to find that, yes, the address was correct. She certainly hadn’t ordered anything, but since the package was addressed to “the Niijima residence,” she took it in and, her curiosity already getting the better of her, held it close to her ear and gave it a few shakes.   
  
Unable to help herself, Sae started picking at the box’s tape, confident that whatever was contained in the suspiciously-discreet packaging was interesting enough to warrant at least a quick peek. She had barely managed to peel the corner of the tape from the cardboard when the box was suddenly whisked away, quickly yanked from her grasp by Makoto’s swift hands. The younger Niijima skidded to a stop, carefully clutching the box to her chest.   
  
“ _Youcan’topenthatit’sasurpriseforlater!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Breathless, Makoto stammered out a half-explanation for why she had stopped her sister from opening the package.   
  
“Makoto, what are-,”   
  
“I’ll explain later!” Makoto squeaked, running off. “Promise!”   
  
Sae’s mouth hung open for a moment, and she managed a single, hoarse syllable in reply before Makoto disappeared around the corner. Shrugging, Sae turned with a sigh, setting her attention on the precariously-leaning stack of paperwork waiting for her in her office…

  
Sae shambled, exhausted, toward her room. Kicking her shoes off in the hallway, she yawned, her eyes heavy with fatigue. Grumbling softly, she noticed that Makoto had left her door slightly ajar, and groggily reached out to close it, only to be momentarily blinded by the light inside _clicking_ on.   
  
“Sae?” Makoto called from somewhere within. “Come in! Let me show you what I got in the mail earlier…”   
  
With a heavy sigh, the elder Niijima shuffled in, blinking and shielding her eyes from the light. She was ready to pass out on the spot, completely drained from her long day of work, but if she didn’t humor her little sister, Sae feared that she wouldn’t get a moment’s peace until Makoto showed her whatever it was she wanted to show her.   
  
“Can you make this quick?” Sae pleaded. “It’s been a really… long… Makoto?”   
  
Sae stopped short. She was sure she must have fallen asleep standing up, and that she was dreaming now. A pair of floppy, black bunny ears rose over the edge of Makoto’s bed, leading Sae to rub her eyes and mutter in confusion. It wasn’t until Makoto’s head popped into view that Sae realized _this_ was what her little sister had been so eager to show her.   
  
“What are you _wearing?”_ Sae asked, tilting her head as Makoto cracked a wide grin.   
  
“To be honest,” Makoto began, pulling herself onto her bed.   
  
At first glance, she seemed to be wearing something rather formal. Black sleeves with white, buttoned cuffs slipped over her covers, followed in short order by a white collar and red tie. What came next, though, could _hardly_ be described as clothing by any stretch of the imagination.   
  
“Not very much…”   
  
Sae’s jaw dropped as her sister crawled across the bed. Staggering back a step, she managed to catch herself in the doorframe in time to take in the sight of Makoto’s new outfit… _if_ it was even enough to be called that. The younger Niijima had at least been honest when she said she wasn’t wearing much. Aside from her bunny ears and sleeves, she was nearly bare. Red, heart-shaped pasties covered her nipples and her crotch, though just barely. Snug, netted stockings clung to her shapely legs, held up by little more than thin string and a prayer. She had applied a deep-red lipstick, some eyeshadow, and gone to the trouble of fishing her nice high heels out of her closet to complete the look.   
  
“Y- You look…”   
  
Sae swallowed, almost unable to complete her sentence as she stepped forward, half in a daze. She could feel her pants getting tight as she and Makoto simultaneously reached the edge of the bed from opposite directions.   
  
“ _Very_ pretty,” Sae managed to say, looking her sister up and down.   
  
Makoto’s cheeks glowed softly with a light, red blush as she smiled in response to her sister’s compliment. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Sae’s waist, pulling her as close to the bed as she could before swiftly pulling her zipper down.   
  
“I _thought_ you might like it,” Makoto chuckled, a hint of smugness to her tone. “I got the idea from something I saw in your Palace…”   
  
It was Sae’s turn to blush now that she knew her sister’s choice of outfit was thanks in large part to her own private fantasies. As her cheeks burned red, she couldn’t help but brush Makoto’s hand away from her crotch, too eager to let herself be teased right now. The sight of her little sister in a “reverse” bunny suit was, after all, _far_ too exciting to Sae for her to take things slow. With her pants hastily yanked down, the elder Niijima’s erection was practically on full display, straining against her lacy, black panties, eager to be freed. Makoto was more than willing to do so for her.   
  
With a quick tug, Sae’s panties came down in Makoto’s grasp. Sae gasped sharply as her cock sprang free, a strand of warm pre-cum swinging from the tip, hanging precariously. Makoto was quick to take the hard shaft in hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, sending a shiver down her older sister’s spine.   
  
“Did you bring your bunny a carrot?” she teased, giggling playfully. “I’ve got such a thoughtful big sis!”   
  
Sae was barely afforded the time to purse her lips in embarrassment before Makoto had made her move. Her little sister’s lips wrapped around her cockhead, sealing tightly with a soft, muffled squeak. She looked more like a playful cat than a bunny right now, her fingers drumming on Sae’s shaft as her eyes flashed hungrily. Sae shuddered, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She had been so busy with work lately that she had forgotten how good something like this could feel. A pang of guilt struck her for just a moment as she caught the joy in Makoto’s eyes. It was clear that her younger sister had been dying for an opportunity to have her again, and Sae couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for neglecting Makoto’s desires.   
  
Makoto, meanwhile, didn’t care to dwell too long on the dry spell she had been going through thanks to Sae’s busy lifestyle. All she cared about at the moment was putting her oral skills to work. She had gotten in _plenty_ of practice since the first time she and her sister had done this, and she was eager to see Sae’s reaction. Almost immediately, it became clear that her dedication to improving was paying off. She bobbed her head, softly slurping as her lips dragged across the sensitive skin of Sae’s cock. Her big sister’s lip quivered as a shaky sigh escaped. She was already melting to Makoto’s eager, devoted affections.   
  
“Makoto,” Sae gasped, her fingers gently lacing through her sister’s hair.   
  
Sae held Makoto’s head, gently caressing her as she sucked. She didn’t need to guide her movements in the slightest. Every inch Makoto slid down her shaft was carefully, skillfully executed. Sae was equal parts surprised, impressed, and incapacitated by her sister’s efforts. She was quickly succumbing, and all she could do to keep herself from finishing was to play with Makoto’s hair, caress her face, and run her fingers along her floppy bunny ears in an effort to distract herself. She only managed to speed her climax along, however, as she felt the warmth on Makoto’s cheeks, the silky-softness of her hair, and the rhythm of the bobbing of her head.   
  
“ _Ahh, Makoto!”_ _  
_ _  
_ This time, when Sae gasped her sister’s name, it was a breathless warning. Her knees nearly buckled. Her legs quivered and her chest heaved. She hastily brought a hand to her mouth, biting her finger to keep from crying out. A hoarse squeal still tore its way out of her throat, however, as her orgasm arrived. Hot, heavy, and intense as could be, Sae’s climax rocked her to her core. Her cock pulsed heavily in Makoto’s mouth, bulging between her lips with each squirt of cum it pumped out for her eager, waiting tongue. The younger Niijima kept sucking, squeezing and stroking her big sister’s throbbing shaft to milk every last drop out. She cradled Sae’s big, churning balls, gently kneading the heavy, hot pouch as it drained its load into her mouth.   
  
Sae could only shudder and gasp as she finished. It felt as if Makoto’s lips were sucking her very energy out, greedily, expertly coaxing all the fresh semen they could into their owner’s mouth. Finally, Makoto pulled back, slowly dragging her lips all the way to Sae’s pink, twitching crown before pulling away with a soft, wet _pop._ She tilted her head up, staring at her winded, red-faced sister with the slightest little smug grin on her lips.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Makoto opened her mouth wide, giving Sae a good look at all the fresh, white cum inside. Sae nearly gasped at how much she had pumped out. She hadn’t realized how backed up she must have been, and she was nothing short of amazed that Makoto had taken such an impressive mouthful with no trouble at all. Makoto snapped her mouth shut, sealing her lips, letting her head dip _all_ the way back before swallowing everything down with one big, loud _gulp._ She opened back up immediately after, sticking her tongue out to show off her empty mouth.   
  
“That was amazing,” Sae murmured, feeling pleasantly empty. “How-,”   
  
Before she could ask her question, Makoto was up. The bunny-eared girl sprang up, wrapping her legs around Sae’s waist and slinging her arms over her shoulders. Sae could only catch her, staggering back as she tucked her hands under her sister’s rear. Makoto gave her a sly look, a mischievous little twinkle in her eyes.   
  
“Doesn’t matter _how_ I learned,” Makoto teased. “As long as I did it for _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She punctuated her statement by rubbing the tip of her nose against Sae’s. She wiggled in her big sister’s grasp, playfully squirming around as Sae tried to get a good grip on her.   
  
“Grab my butt,” Makoto directed, half-playful and half-demanding.   
  
Sae obliged, squeezing her little sister’s behind as she held her up. Makoto purred happily, shifting her weight into Sae’s arms and slipping a hand between her thighs. She brought her hand back up with a small, red, heart-shaped pastie between her fingers. Sae couldn’t help but grin at Makoto’s directness, and, with a grunt, lifted her sister up.   
  
Makoto gasped softly, biting down on her lip and tightening her grip on Sae. The elder Niijima’s fingers dug into her little sister’s soft, round bottom, squishing her cheeks as she positioned her. It took a fair bit of effort, but Sae managed to hold Makoto in position for a good few seconds. A playful wiggle from Makoto, however, caused Sae’s grip to loosen _just_ enough for her sister to slip. Makoto let out a joyful yelp as she was impaled on Sae’s hard cock. Her cry of pleasure turned to a low, shaky moan, her breath escaping her lips in a warm, wispy mist as she felt her sister bottom out inside her.   
  
“ _Ah!_ So big!” Makoto squealed, wiggling her hips to grind against Sae.   
  
Sae groaned, shivering at the tightness with which Makoto clenched around her. She didn’t know why she had waited so long to do this again, but right now, she was more than willing to make up for lost time. She lifted Makoto again, easing her up, gasping as the walls of her tight, wet pussy dragged along her thick shaft. Sae lowered her sister, drawing a sharp, high-pitched whimper from her quivering lips. Again, Sae lifted her, raising her shapely hips, letting her drop, and repeating the movement over and over again, slowly building momentum as she fucked her.   
  
“You’re so tight, Makoto,” Sae breathed, her voice a lusty whisper. “It’s so good inside you…”   
  
“ _Mmmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Makoto, her face glowing red and her breaths little more than shallow, labored gasps, moaned a wordless response. She squeezed Sae tight, leaning her full weight into her older sister as she locked lips with her. She gasped and moaned along with Sae, their tongues entwining between their lips as Sae finally started to fuck Makoto in earnest. The younger Niijima could only whimper and moan against her sister’s lips as Sae’s hips snapped against hers. She felt Sae’s grip on her butt tighten as the heat in her core threatened to spill over. Makoto shivered, sucking Sae’s tongue as her legs tightened around her back.   
  
Sae’s rhythm faltered. The swing of her hips was unsteady now as pleasure overtook her movements. She felt Makoto’s inner walls flexing tighter and tighter, rhythmically pulsing at a steadily-building pace. Her little sister’s hot, frantic breaths quickened against her lips, crescendoing in a strained cry just as the tunnel of her sex clamped tightly around Sae’s cock. Makoto’s back arched and she ground her pussy against the base of Sae’s cock as she came, overcome by a powerful orgasm. Pleasure washed over her in heavy waves, crashing down on her body, causing her to shiver and whine as her cunt squeezed her sister’s shaft.   
  
Sae couldn’t hold back. Driven over the edge by the pleasant, rhythmic pulsing of Makoto’s tight little folds, she pushed her hips forward, groaning as her balls clenched and throbbed against her little sister’s pussy. Her cock swelled inside of Makoto, twitching and pulsing as it was milked, squeezed dry by Makoto’s orgasmic contractions. Sae squirted everything she had into Makoto’s deepest reaches, pumping hot, fresh cum deep into her sister’s womb until she was completely full. With one last, violent shiver, both girls tumbled over and collapsed onto the bed. Sae landed face-first on Makoto’s chest, panting heavily, and almost reflexively started kissing and sucking at her little sister’s breasts.   
  
Makoto gasped and squealed as Sae’s tongue found its way under one of the pasties covering her nipples. She grinned at Sae as she lifted her head, smiling playfully around the little red heart between her lips.   
  
“You’ve stolen my heart again!” Makoto teased, swooning and rolling over dramatically.   
  
She made sure to wiggle her behind for Sae, showing off the soft, bouncy bunny tail she wore. Sae grinned, grabbing hold of Makoto’s behind and squeezing, rubbing her sister’s plush, bouncy cheeks and watching her load slowly beginning to leak out of her pussy. She scooted forward, resting her cock against Makoto’s butt, prodding her little cotton tail with the tip.   
  
“ _Still?!”_ Makoto squeaked in surprise. “Well, if you’re _that_ excited…”   
  
She shook her butt at Sae, reaching between her thighs and spreading her sex with two fingers. A fat, sticky glob of semen dripped out and fell onto the bed with a wet _splat._ _  
_ _  
_ “Why don’t you hurry up and treat your sexy little bunny to that big carrot again?”   
  
Makoto leaned forward, burying her face in her pillows and blankets to stick her ass a bit further toward her sister. Sae spread Makoto’s cheeks, raising her eyebrows at the realization that the tail was held in place by a snug-fitting plug, buried firmly in the bent-over Niijima’s pucker. With a sly smirk, Sae delicately pinched the cottony puffball between her fingers and leaned forward.   
  
“What’s _this_ doing here?” she breathed, whispering mischievously into Makoto’s ear.   
  
“What are you- _OOH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Makoto squeaked in surprise, her voice trailing off into a shrill cry, then a low moan as her big sister pulled her tail out. The plug slipped slowly out of her behind, stretching her tight little O-ring more and more until, just as it reached its widest point, the tail popped out. Makoto’s hole winked closed as if snapping shut, causing her to shudder and gasp, her legs shaking as Sae ran her thumb in a slow, teasing circle around the freshly-unplugged opening.   
  
Sae’s cock was rubbing against Makoto’s pussy lips, the tip slipping against the warm dribble of cum leaking from her little sister’s cunt. It would take little more than a gentle swing of her hips for Sae to push back inside, but pulling the plug out of Makoto’s behind gave her another idea. She groped her sister’s butt, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her behind as she pulled back, ready to penetrate Makoto again.   
  
“H- Hurry it up!” Makoto whined, needy and desperately aroused. “Are you gonna make me wait all n- _UUUOOOHHH!!!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Makoto’s eyes went wide. Her cry tapered off as she clenched her teeth and balled her fists, clutching her blankets tightly. The remainder of her shocked howl caught in her throat, escaping only as a low, pitiful whimper as the rest of Sae’s shaft speared her tight, virgin ass. She felt her big sister’s balls resting against her pussy, smearing leftover cum against her opening. Sae started to thrust almost immediately, pushing Makoto’s head back down as she fucked her from behind.   
  
Sae panted heavily, her breaths escaping her lips in thick puffs of steam. Sweat trickled down her skin, dripping onto Makoto’s back as she took her little sister’s anal virginity. Her cock plunged in and out, slamming down and pulling back over and over again. She worked Makoto’s cunt with her free hand, teasing her clit, slipping her fingers into its messy, cum-smeared opening. She was more excited than she had been in a long, _long_ time now, her frantic, quickened breathing betraying her state of wild arousal.   
  
Makoto squealed and gasped into her blankets as Sae’s weight came down on her. She could hear the creaking of her bed over her big sister’s heavy breathing, but before long, the firm _slap_ of flesh on flesh, Sae’s desperate gasping, and the hungry, wet sucking of her sister’s lips on her neck drowned out everything else. Makoto let out a choked, heavy whine as she came, her body tensing up in response to Sae teasing her clit. She felt her sister sucking on her neck as she dumped a thick, hot load into her butt, pouring every last bit of cum deep, deep inside. Finally, with a heavy sigh and a soft _pop,_ Sae pulled out and unsealed her lips from Makoto’s neck, leaving the younger Niijima with a noticeable, red hickey.   
  
Sae rolled over, clutching her little sister from behind. The two spooned quietly, the air around them steamy and warm after their rough, sweaty coupling. Sae gently kissed the back of Makoto’s neck, nuzzling her from behind as Makoto squeezed her hand.   
  
“We should do this more often,” Makoto gasped dreamily.   
  
Sae chuckled softly in response, closing her eyes and squeezing her little sister tight.   
  
“Yeah,” she said quietly. “We really should…” 


End file.
